


The House

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fantasy, Halloween, Incest, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A spooky house appears in October, filled with lustful monsters...





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> This is not up to my normal standards, but was an idea that hit me in the shower and that I banged out in an hour. Just a fun little project, but not as "in depth" as most of my other stories. Hope you enjoy, though.

There exists a house. Large and foreboding, it's paint peals and it's hinges creak in the wind. Darkness seems to ooze from it's windows. Sounds occasionally can be heard from inside, strangely muffled and incoherent to any potential listener. The yard is overgrown with weeds, while the nooks and crevices of the house's exterior seem coated in loose hanging spiderweb.

The house is not permanent. For eleven months of the year, the house cannot be located on any map and none know it's location if they can remember it at all. It makes it's first appearance every October 1st, the spooky structure standing tall in the autumnal winds as it drinks in the moonlight. It broods for thirty-one days, gone once more when October turns to November and not to be seen for nearly a year.

It moves around as well. Today, it may be in the heart of Los Angeles. Tomorrow, it might be in rural Kansas. The day after? Who is to say? It never stays in once place and there is no pattern to it's wanderings. The only constant is the festivals, the house always in the middle of some fall carnival, town-wide parties, or Halloween jubilee. If one truly wants to find the house, one should visit fairs and circuses and look for the tall foreboding structure that seems to blend into the background as high spirited families pass it by to reach the cotton candy stand, the merry go round, or the fun house.

In the lights and noise of the festivities, eyes seem to slide by the strange house that has appeared for the night in the midst of the celebrations. Few recognize that it should not be. None ask any questions. All ignore it, content to enjoy the holiday atmosphere. The Caretaker appreciates that the house is unobtrusive, as it allows him to sit on it's porch and watch the passersby. The Caretaker has been with the house for a long time. Years. Decades. Centuries. Millenia. He tends it, making sure that nothing disturbs the house or disrupts the ancient magics that he imposed upon it so long ago.

For once, the house was the source of all terrible stories that plagued the world. Every haunting. Every monster. All stemmed from the house, birthed in it's depths. The Caretaker saw that the nightmarish imaginings of man flowed from the world of dreams through the house and into human lands, creating the things that go bump in the night or cause the hairs on the back of one's neck to stand on end. The house was a portal into darkness, a blight that preceded human sorrow. And it consumed. Man. Woman. Child. All were drawn into it's depths, the magic of the house calling it's victims through it's front door never to be seen again. Their blood. Their bones. Their bodies fed the house. Gave it life.

The Caretaker was strong. When he came upon the house, his will did battle with it and he tried to destroy the darkness. To end the human misery generated by the house. The terror. But he was not quite strong enough to accomplish his quest. Not quite righteous enough. He improvised. Using his power, he changed the nature of the house. It's fundamental essence. Yes, it looked the same. Yes, the house was an infinite well of terrifying mysteries. Yes, it would continue to hunt, to haunt humanity for one month out of the year. But he would stay with it, his life and essence and soul tied to it for eternity. And its hunger was his own. A hunger he hid from all who knew him. A hunger that perverted his being, tainting him just enough that he was unable to destroy the house. A hunger for the flesh of young males.

Thanks to the Caretaker, the house has new tastes. The essence of little boys. The passion of teenage lads. The seed spilled from both pubescent and monstrous sacks. Death and pain were the longings of the past. Pleasure was the house's goal moving forward. So much pleasure.

++++++++++++++++

The house finds itself outside Houston, in a large town that features a massive carnival. It is October 31th, the end of the month. Halloween. Thousands wander the festival, playing games and eating food. Many wear costumes.

With a twinkle in his eye and a hardon in his pants, the Caretaker waved to a group of boys. There is five of them, and they all look to be around eleven. They approach, smiling at the Caretaker as he tells them that the Haunted House is open. The boys had already been in the carnival's haunted house earlier but they do not question this turn of events, nor to they worry that the Caretaker does not ask them for payment. The five of them giggle as they approach the door, the creaky portal opening as they begin to enter. The Caretaker licks his lips. Two vampires. A Zombie. A superhero. A boy wizard. They are all scrumptious.

An older teenage boy of maybe sixteen and his two little twin brothers of about seven enter after some minutes.

A father in his mid-thirties, attractive to the Caretaker, accompanies his three sons in a short while later. The older boy is maybe fourteen. The middle is perhaps eleven. The youngest eight.

Others enter sporadically, the Caretaker reaching out with his will to entice those he finds attractive and draw them into the house. Families are split, as cute youngsters wave to their unconcerned parents and slip inside. Teenage boys leave their girlfriends to wander the fair alone as they fist bump the Caretaker in passing. Attractive men in their twenties and thirties sometimes enter when the Caretaker see potential.

The house gobbles them up. The denizens inside will be pleased.

None will be harmed. The house no longer tortures, maims, kills, and consumes it's victims as it once did. Instead, thanks to the Caretaker's efforts, after a long night of fun, all the new occupants of the house will be disgorged in good order, their minds fuzzy and their recollections of the night unreliable. Thanks to the trappings of modernity, taxies and ubers will be waiting in the morning to take everyone home and no one, not families or colleagues or teachers or law enforcement, will have any care for what happened in the house.

As it is every morning in October.

Eventually, the Caretaker stands and stretches, his obscene tool tenting his pants with great vulgarity. Then he walks inside.

++++++++++++++++

There is a room filled with Vampires. Hauntingly attractive, these bloodsuckers surround a teenage boy of about fifteen. Whereas in the past, these undead would be torturing and mutilating the boy before draining him of all his blood, now the five take turns kissing, licking, and stroking the boy. His eyes are closed, his body trembling as his clothes are slowly removed. He's under their trance.

His teenage cock eventually springs free and his swallowed to the hilt by one of the vampires, the boy moaning as he's given the first blowjob of his life. He does not last long, not with the undead nibbling on his nipples and tickling his balls. He cums, his huge load unwasted by the eagerly sucking vampire.

They strip him completely, their own clothing disappearing as they lay the boy down on a silken bed and make love to him. He cries for a moment when the first cock breaches his backside, but he is soon mewling in pleasure around the thick cock in his throat. Those cocks erupt some time later, filling the boy with his first taste of a man's seed. He loves it, his own cock blasting teenage spunk into the hand of the vampire milking him.

++++++++++++++++

Another room is filled with the slap slap slap of eager sodomy, two seven-year-old boys grunting as small ghouls fuck them enthusiastically. The two boys are facing each other, the twins slurping on the thick cock of their older sixteen year old brother. The teen is shackled to the bed, unable to move. His moans of delight, however, indicate he is enjoying the experience.

One of the ghouls cum, his cock balls deep in the little brunette boy before him. Satisfied, he pulls the boy off his brother's cock and moves the lad up towards the older teen's head. As the other twin, the one who does not have a colon full of ghoul cum, begins to suckle the head of his teen brother's cock, the recently bred boy is pushed ass first onto his older brother's face and the teen, his tongue stiff, begins to eat out the boy's twitching and puffy hole.

The flavor of ghoul cum and his brother's ass juices sends the teen over the edge. He grunts several times, his thick load spewing forth from his other seven-year-old brother's frantically swallowing mouth. The ghoul fucking the boy goes into overdrive, pounding into the little guy before blowing it's own load in the moaning child's behind.

++++++++++++++++

There is a wet cavern beneath the basement, lit by dirty lamps that cast dark shadows into every crevasse. A pool of water, black as night, stirs as tentacles rise from the water. The Lovecraftian monstrosity below the surface seizes the five eleven-year-old friends, the boys costumes being ripped off frantically as the tentacles stroke and tease their pre-teen bodies. The five boys moan and shiver in the cool air as the tentacles lift their bodies up and begin to twist them into various positions.

The little wizard, the tough little superhero, and the painted up zombie are laid out flat with their legs held wide, thick tentacles forcing past their exposed sphincters to plunder their tight little holes. All three boys grunt and groan as they are fucked, their hairless erections stiff and twitching before being swallowed up by dexterous and slippery feelers. 

The two vampires are forced together into a 69, each gobbling the other's cock hungrily while tentacles are forced up their bums. Both boys moan around each other's stiffy, the soft flesh teasing their tongues as their prostates are teased by the naughty invaders. They suck eagerly.

The room fills with he sounds of boys getting off, each boy cumming hard as he is fucked. Three cum dry. The zombie and one of the vampires spurt wetly, the second vampire's mouth being flooded with the thin seed of his friend. He doesn't know it, but it's the other boy's first wet cum ever.

++++++++++++++++

A chamber is filed with ancient Egyptian relics and four tightly wrapped yet mobile mummies. The mummies, an adult, a teen, a pre-teen, and a child, are standing around a large stone column with their cocks the only bit of flesh pointing out from their cloth encased bodies. The cocks look normal and healthy, despite their owners deceased nature.

Hanging from the column are eight pairs of shackles. Four pairs are shorter and intended for wrists. Four pairs are longer and intended for ankles. An attractive man, faces north. His fourteen-year-old son faces south. His eleven-year-old faces east. His eight-year-old faces west. The family members all have their backs to the column. Indeed, each is hanging by his wrists, with the ankle shackles pulling their legs upwards and exposing their holes to the mummies that stand in front of them.

Mirrors fill the room, so father and brothers are able to watch as the mummies step forward and begin to sodomize the other three. Man sized mummy to Dad. Teen sized mummy to teenager. Pre-teen sized mummy to pre-teen. Child mummy to the eight-year old. Their cocks are all long and thick, forcing past the four family sphincters and plunging forward.

The room fills with he sounds of moaning and need, as the family members all get stiff while they are fucked. The mummies fuck hard and with vigor, the angle perfect to punish the prostates of the four hanging males.

The teen boy erupts first, his prostate battered to the point that he cums without any penile stimulation. He wails as he orgasms, the sound of his voice setting off his father. As the man and the boy cum hard, the eight year old and the eleven year old begin to squeal and twitch, their hairless little tools sending pleasurable dry cums up their spines and into their brains.

The mummies don't stop, intend on forcing the family members to cum many more times.

++++++++++++++++

The nine werewolves lay about, their thick erections dribbling precum as they watch two other werewolves brutally fuck a pair of twelve-year olds. The boys, one still dressed as Elvis and the other still dressed as a Jedi, are bent over a couch and are grunting and groaning as the massive werewolf cock's drill them deep. Both boys are drooling, the fucking loud and aggressive. Their own pre-teen cocks are still trapped in their pants, the werewolves having torn holes in the seat of their slacks and underwear to accommodating the fucking.

One boy slowly reaches down towards his pants, his fingers trying to slip beneath the waistband so he can play with himself. One of the werewolves sees this and springs forward. If the boy has the wherewithal to try an masturbate, he has the wherewithal to suck werewolf cock. Pushing the boy's hand away, the creature thrusts its cock into the boy's mouth and the boy, his Elvis sunglasses now slipping off his face, gives up trying to deal with his horny member and beings to suck the cock in his mouth with relish.

++++++++++++++++

Two fourteen-year-old boys are floating in the air in the middle of what looks like a bedroom. They are best friends, having decided last minute to visit the fair. Neither wears a costume, the two totally naked. They face each other, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"Oh! Too much! My balls are dry! I can't cum! Ugh!" Wails one of them, his cock twitching angrily as a ghostly hand frisks his four inches with incredibly speed. Suddenly, he tenses up and cums, though only a droplet leaves his swollen cockhead.

"Please! I need to cum! Please!" Yells the other, his cock hard and angry and quivering just on the edge of orgasm. The ghostly hand masturbating him is slow and cautious, bring the boy right to the edge of cumming before stopping.

Each looks at the other with jealousy, the cummer wanting a brief reprieve from his many orgasms of the night while the edged by wants to unload his swollen balls. Neither gets what he wants.

++++++++++++++++

An eight-year-old boy bounces up and down on the big green cock of a monstrous humanoid. The creature grunts and groans, suddenly seizing the boy and slamming him down all the way to the root. The boy's little hairless cock gives a shudder, the little lad twitching in a powerful dry cum. His boygasm is accompanied by the monster's own orgasm, blast of hot monster seed filling the boy's rectum. It's the second load the monster has shot, and the boy's thin belly begins to expand slightly a the copious river of cum invading it.

The monster and boy finish their delight, and the boy grins up at the creature. It grins down, suddenly lifting the boy up a bit before pulling the boy down once more. The hard monster cock continues to rub against the undeveloped love nut and the boy groans in appreciation. The monster groans as well, a third load already bubbling up.

Soon, the boy, now looking pregnant, is squelching up and down on the green member as the cum inside him is whipped to a froth and comes pouring out over the monsters cock and sack. There are more orgasms and dry cums yet to come.

++++++++++++++++

The Caretaker wanders the house, peaking in on the depraved scenes. 

He sees fathers sucking off their sons. Sons sucking of their fathers. Fathers and sons sucking off monsters of various shades and degrees. Boys fucking men. Men fucking boys. Flesh and cum and squeals of climax.

Boys are fucked senseless by great beasts, their twitching bodies cumming over and over again.

Men are made to submit, their holes and mouths dominated by dark creatures.

The Caretaker strips down and samples the boys and men of this town, sucking on nine-year-old cock before eating thirteen-year-old asshole and fucking sixteen-year-old boypussy. He cums plenty as the night goes on, enjoying the depravity.

It's the last night of the year for the house, and the Caretaker knows he needs to make the most of it. He's not really sure what happens in the other months, though he and the house and the denizens seem to sleep peacefully as the time passes. Still, he wants to get as much pleasure out of this community as he can, knowing that more is far off in the future.

++++++++++++++++

As the morning son rises, dozens of boys and men stumble away from the house, getting into vehicles and telling bemused drivers where to take them. They are not interrogated as to their nighttime activities, and none bother them as they return to their lives. None will remember the events that took place, their bodies back to normal and their minds forever modified.

The house is gone by that point, unfindable and untraceable.


End file.
